


Hot Chocolate

by nebelung_cat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebelung_cat/pseuds/nebelung_cat
Summary: Sakura is stressed and Gilbert tries to help.For my friend who isn't on AO3.





	Hot Chocolate

Many times, Sakura would shut herself up in her room and work to the point of exhaustion. Gilbert hated that.

She treated her commissions as if they were their only source of income, which it thankfully wasn't, Gilbert was a music teacher for a living. But despite the fact that she hadn't set foot out of their bedroom for nearly two days now (minus bathroom breaks), only having eaten a few crackers and a surprising amount of green tea-- it was time for Gilbert to put his foot down.

While Sakura was spending a particular amount of time in the bathroom, Gilbert grabbed her supplies and stashed them in a closet downstairs. Upon returning to her room, Sakura nearly screamed.

"Gilbert, where did you put my tablet?!" Sakura demanded, stomping downstairs.

"I'm not telling you," Gilbert said, "because you'be been working for two days straight without taking a single break! It's almost Christmas, you need to take some time for yourself!"

"I just want to finish as much as I can before Christmas!" She said back. "Can't you understand that?"

"Sakura, you haven't eaten in two days. I'll give you your tablet and everything else after Christmas." Sakura knew that she couldn't convince him otherwise, and sighed in defeat.

"Fine," she admitted. "But I better get it back on the 26th, no later, you hear me?"

Gilbert laughed on the inside. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

 Gilbert made cocoa for both of them, marshmallows and all, along with some really indulgent pastries. But, given her lack of food intake, Sakura probably needed the calories.

Handing Sakura her mug, he flopped down next to her on the couch and grabbed the remote with his free hand. "So... Game of Thrones, a Disney marathon, or The Office. You decide."

Sakura thought it over for a minute. "...Disney marathon," she said, smiling and setting down her hot chocolate on the coffee table. "I'll grab the first one."

"Nope, I shall do that for you!" Gilbert stood upright and made a mad dash towards the movie shelf, which he really didn't need to, since the shelf was three feet away.

He held up a movie case. "Snow White?" He asked. Sakura made a noise of approval and he popped the disc in the movie player.

Around hallway into the movie, Sakura's hand slowly inched towards her phone, but then Gilbert raised an eyebrow and her, and she pulled it back, laughing a tiny bit.

Fast forward a few hours and movies and it was almost 11 PM. Sakura yawned, blinking quite a bit. "It's really late," she mentioned. "Could we go to--?"

"Say no more," Gilbert said, standing and picking up Sakura like a plank of wood. A very light plank of wood.

He released her a few inches above the bed, giving her a bit of a bounce on it. He climbed in next to her, pulling the blankets over them.

"If I can get you to do this for the next few days, I'll be a happy man," he whispered to the already-asleep woman. Sakura's diamond-and-ruby ring glittered a bit in the near-darkness, as the lights were still on downstairs.

* * *

"Hey, should we get married inside or outside?" Sakura asked some hours later.

"It's 3 in the morning, we'll discuss this later."

**Author's Note:**

> My friend is in love with PruPan (especially angsty PruPan), so I did this. There.  
> Merry Christmas, guys.


End file.
